1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for integrating personalized data, services, content and community with broadcasted, recorded and/or downloaded content. More particularly, the present invention relates to the integration of fantasy sports content with broadcast content.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, the television viewing experience is a homogenous experience devoid of virtually any personalization. While users may be able to identify and choose from a set of favorite channels, there are few additional means in which a user may personalize their TV experience.
In contrast, substantial strides have been taken to personalize the online experience. For example, by registering with a given website, users are often able to customize the look and feel of the site. Similarly, users are often given options to specify what type of content they would like presented to them.
Unfortunately, there is yet to be a way to customize a user's TV viewing experience as has been the case in the online context. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to not only provide a customized TV viewing experience, but also a TV viewing experience that incorporates a user's online preferences and habits into their TV experience.